1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and in particular to an electrical connector containing therein discrete electrical and/or electronic components providing selective connecting and data match between the devices joined by the connector.
2. The Prior Art
There are many instances when it is desirable to be able to modify an electronic signal emanating from a pin array when joining the pin array to an electrical device utilizing the output signal. Until now this has required the insertion into a connecting line of discrete components or the redesign of one or the other of the devices to accommodate the desired modifications and/or changes. The former was a bulky and inconvenient way to solve the problem while the latter is expensive.